Culture
Over time, various events, users and references have become running jokes on the Hamumu forums. For someone new, all these can seem confusing and daunting. So here's an alphabetically sorted list of everything you need to know! Boboil In Costume Party A user named Allen2 made a series called "Boboli", but he accidentally made a typo and made "Boboil". From then on, the series was continued using the name "Boboil". Boboil has spawned a huge series of fan levels, these levels usually consist of a knight, bodzhas and occasionally demons. Boboil levels are also typically horrible not because the authors are bad level makers, but because the original levels weren't good to begin with, so they want to do the same. Chamber of SEKRITs The Chamber of SEKRITs is a secret forum that Jamul sets up for beta testers, then apparently removes after the game is released. During the testing of Loonyland 2, two of the beta testers, Coolguy and Hammered, went onto the chat and revealed CLOOs. The CLOOs, unknown to other Hamumuers, were pieces of information about Loonyland 2. Under the forum name SEKRITS it says Shhhh. Chaticide Chaticide is when the chatroom crashes and kicks everybody out at the same time. Sometimes it just kicks one person. This used to be with the old Flash Chat, which is not in use anymore. Chris Da Lunatic (CDL) Chris Da Lunatic was a user at the Hamumu Forum who got banned for spamming, and came back several times using different accounts, possibly using an IP scramblerhttp://www.hamumu.com/forum/showthread.php?t=11260. Some of the account names he used included *Cel-Shaded Link, *31337, *Cherry Pie Eater, *KS1, *swc_102 *Ion Sumo. *Scary Thong Man *The Although a user named Suicidal Lunatic appeared briefly, who was also suspected to be Chris Da Lunatic, that user turned out to be Varkarrus. Cliffs In a beta version of Loonyland 2, Clockwork Robots could push the player off cliffs. Coolguy, giving away CLOOs for the Chamber of SEKRITs, started building robots and pushing PurpleKoopa off cliffs. Purple Koopa generally recovers from this with either a conveniently placed trampoline or a magic bungee cord. Nowadays, the practice of pushing Purple Koopa off cliffs is usually performed manually, without a robot, and is occasionally not specific to Purple Koopa. Conspiracy Wizard One day, while Hamumuians were enjoy a chat on Skype. One of these users named "SpaceManiac" Hinted that he knew how to make an editor for a certain Hamumu Game. People eventually figured out how to do what he was doing, and joined him in making a world for said game. Instead of telling people how he was doing it, he simply mentioned he was "Using Wizards". Kerma eventually made a picture of the "Wizards". The current wizards include Blackduck, SpaceManiac, and Moltanem2000,. The image was then posted on a Hamumu thread, and thus a meme was born. Dark Lord Farley (DLF) Dark Lord Farley, using the account names Honoria Glossop and Dark Lord Farley and sometimes posting as a guest, posted about such things as: *How Starfire loves Robin, and other Teen Titans references. *Blushing goth girls (BGG), followed by rows of blushing smilies. *"Croboys", a nonsense term which supposed meaning was never explained. He also made posts in which he claimed to own a company named "Cannon Soft". No proof of any such company actually existing was ever shown. All these posts are now gone, as they happened before the Spamocalypse. DLF is, as of now, banned. He's doing a good job at it. DAYKILL: CheeseLord Daykilling refers to the mafia role Day Vigilante. A dayvig can kill another player by posting DAYKILL: PLAYER. Why CheeseLord is chosen for fake daykills is still unknown. This was started by the forum user Roland. Ducks Vs. Penguins A long while ago, a hotly-disputed issue was whether ducks or penguins were better. Occasionally, a poll appears with the same question, though not that often these days. Eyeball Tree An eyeball tree is a tree with an eyeball placed inside its knothole. The trees were created by Purple Koopa as a character on his website. They gained popularity on the forums. Purple Koopa has featured the trees in some of his Tunnels and Titans games. Jamul planned them as a secret enemy in Happyponygate and as a faction in Loonyland Tactics. You can see more pictures of the eyeball trees on PK's website. Flying Swimming Pool It's a swimming pool, that flies. It was part of a chat discussion, as these things often are. It was mentioned when Jamul said he would buy a flying swimming pool with the money he got from selling Loonyland 2. Foold Originally a typo. It just means 'fool', but somehow looks better. If you were to say it out loud, pronounce the 'd'. Also, it's apparently no longer allowed on the forums, at least, not as an insult. Forg Originally appeared in 2005ish. Another typo, just like Foold. This basically means 'frog'. In 2004-05, it was hailed as "teh forg" Happy Pony Land "Happy Pony Land with Gumdrop Trees and Strawberry Waterfalls" was invented by Jamul and Hammered to replace the forum-forbidden word 'Hell', in Spam Battle 2: The darkness. The users' refusal to not use the forbidden word eventually led to their both being banned, and the name stuck. Happyponygate London (Ontario) is partly named after this. The Happy Pony land is a dreadful place filled with unholy abominations that feast on your very soul. These abominations can be called "Ponies", but they are really something much more sinister and evil. "Ponies" are pink and emit bright sparks of rainbow sprinkles which may blind you. As these bright rainbow sparkles of happy pony glisten, you can feel your very life force being drained away and your soul being 'wounded' by the sparkly, shiny attack of pretty colors. Your only defense against this bright and colorful land is a flamethrower or some other form of fire. Unfortunately, no napalm is to be found in Happy Pony Land. Haldo Greeting used in chat, meaning the same as "Hello". Comes from the Homestar Runner game "Peasant Quest." Just Compare the Clocks An in-joke/attempt at a meme started by TyTBone, posting a picture of a clock along with it, presumably to be compared. TyTBone writes, "I was inspired by Regen's "Cartoon Me"http://www.hamumu.com/forum/showthread.php?t=16417 thread to try to create my own Hamumu inside joke of sorts." http://www.hamumu.com/forum/showthread.php?t=16429 Nobody really cares anymore, but TyTBone says he may try to make it come back...eventually. Mimes Started here and spread to here, It is now a joke often used by some members in the chat. Includes Wall mimes, Mine Mimes etc. etc. Never gonna let you sing During September 2008, many Dumbfolk were "rickrolling" each other by typing the words to the song... after putting up with this for a few minutes, the formerly mighty Hammered kicked Redbone. reason: Never gonna let you sing Out Back Secret Level There is a secret level in the Supreme world 'Out Back', which gives you a massive score just by riding on a minecart. This was well-known as the best way of collecting coins... until Jamul created a patch that limits the number of coins you can get to 500. (Plus 99 you've picked up.) SPAMMAPS Now long-gone member Mr.Zee, once noticed that 'spam' backwards is 'maps', put the two together and named a Total Mayhem topic after it. Back then, before the Spampocalypse, we used to have single topics where we posted nonsense. Copying and pasting the entire page into each post was common. Not like you kids of today... Spampocalypse Also known as Spamocalypse or Post Apocalypse. Before 8th March 2005, there was much spam in Total Mayhem. So on that fateful day, Jamul wiped it clean, obliterating every post there, as well as banning the worst spammer Dark Lord Farley. There was much shock and horror, as some people lost extensive numbers of posts. This led to the first ever Moderator - Hammered. However, this did not stop the spam, with Hammered resigning due to the sheer volume of it on the 13th of Feburary, 2009. Spamumu Spamumu is a shape-shifting wizard in the world of the same name created by Hammered. The world was based on the events and characters of the Total Mayhem forum from the time of SPAMMAPS to the time of the Spampocalypse. The population of the world is generally considered to be the top 50 posters, although Hammered insists that any resemblance to actual forum members is purely coincidental. In an interesting aside, the character World of Hurt Guy, who appears in the Total Mayhem level in Spamumu was not in the original version of the world. He suddenly appeared in an updated version shortly after World Tester Guy observed in a review e-mail to Hammered that he was the only major Hamumu player who didn't seem be be included somewhere in Spamumu. This is especially unusual, since everyone knows that any resemblance of World of Hurt Guy to World Tester Guy is purely coincidental. References Category:Website